Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing
by WizKid94
Summary: Sisters Grimm Fanfiction! PuckxSabrina. Sabrina's parents are awake, but then why is Sabrina so upset? Can she figure out a way to keep her and her sister in Ferryport Landing, or will their father rip the sisters away from their destinies?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay A sisters Gimm Fanfiction. I've been wanting to put this up for a while, but when I first wrote it, it came out horribly, and when i went to revise it my computer died. But luckily I found it on my email, I supposedly sent it to a friend, and revised what I had. So YAY!!

Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing

* * *

Sabrina looked up to the roof. To be honest, she wished they had never found Goldilocks; she wished that her father never woke up. Ever since he woke up, something changed about him. He wasn't the same loving father she had grown to love; he was like a whole different man. His hated for the fact that his two daughters where thrown into the world he had abandoned was obvious…okay, that was an understatement. He was _outraged_to learn that Granny Relda had thrown his daughters into the life of fairytale detectives against his wishes. She guessed that's why he hadn't told them about their grandmother in the first place, to prevent just that from happening.

"You better be up there Stinkpot!" she threatened. It was dinner time, and the famous fairy that had been a big pain in her behind from day one, was no where to be seen.

As if on cue, a bunch of green lights blinded her sight. She looked around to be completely surrounded by Puck's pixies. One, the biggest (whom Sabrina guessed was the leader), inched forward, but stopped when Sabrina took out her wooden sword, holding it out to the pixie in front of her.

"Tell me where Puck is or I'll swat you." She threatened.

"Leave her alone." said a voice behind her. It was slightly deeper than one would remember, but Sabrina recognized it instantly nonetheless. Sabrina looked up, after the pixies left, to see that Puck, who hovering a few feet of the ground, had floated down for the roof.

"Come on, dinner's ready." She said turning to hide her flustered face. Even though he was still the same annoying, disgusting, most sexist egotistical jerk that she had ever come to know, she couldn't resist the fact that she was falling completely head-over heels for him. She cursed silently to herself…damn those hormones.

"What makes you think you can boss me around?" he snarled crossing his arms in protest.

"Come on you big baby." She spat, turning back to him, her anger rising.

Puck reached the ground with a huff and followed her into the house. As they were passing the kitchen she heard voices and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um…dinner's that way, einstein." He said pointing towards the dining room.

Sabrina made a 'shh'ing jester, and he fell silent. He inched closer as they pressed their ears to the door. The voices volumes increasing dramatically.

"Henry!" Sabrina heard her grandmother exclaim.

"Mother my decision is FINAL!"

"But Henry, what about the girls…!"

"Mother I think they will be perfectly fine with us."

"But what if they don't-"

"You are not their PARENT!"

"I am as good as one!" Granny snapped back. Sabrina bit her lip, this argument was intense, and seeming to get worse, she had only heard her grandmother snap like that once before, and that memory wasn't a happy one.

"Mother we are leaving and that is **FINAL**!"

Sabrina lost her balance at those words, hitting the door. The door swung open at her touch and she stood there frozen. Her sword made a loud thud on the floor and her mouth hung open, lost for words. Granny Relda and Sabrina's father turned to see the girl in the doorway, and behind her, Puck.

"Leibling…" started her grandmother gently but her father interrupted her.

"Sabrina pack your things, we leave tomorrow." He ordered, but Sabina stood still, as if some unknown force was keeping her from moving.

Sabrina looked at her father as if she had never met him before. Something caught in her throat preventing her from speaking. Sure, before, she would've taken any chance given to leave, but now that she was receiving just that, she wanted anything but. She started to back away, her mind incapable to think of what to do next.

"Ho-how could you!" she screamed, finally regaining her voice, and fighting tears. Everything was starting to go fine for once. How could they leave now?? Her father looked at her sternly.

"Sabrina-!" he started but Sabrina didn't give him the chance to finish. She spun around, not daring to look at Puck, and ran. She ran pass Daphne and Red on the stairs, not even stopping to help them up when she knocked them over. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Sabrina felt the tears finding their way around the edges of her eyes. She slid down the door and landed on the floor. She hugged her knees tightly and sobbed. How could he? Why now? Why when everything started to go right. Granny had forgiven her for the Canais incident, and Daphne was starting to talk to her again. She had even started to make friends with Red. And Puck…she didn't want to think about him. She hadn't forgotten the future. Sabrina looked at the future…_their_ future. She could see their happy faces as they held up their matching rings start to disappear.

There was a light tap on the window and a breeze. "You okay?"

Sabrina looked up to see Puck sitting in the window concerned. She wiped her wet cheeks with her sleeve. Puck walked over.

"You should be happy, I thought you always wanted to leave." He said sitting down next to her.

"That makes two of us." She mumbled burying her face in her arms. Puck looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You don't want to go?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"I did, until…until…" she let out a small gasp as her stomach lurched. It hit her…_hard_. She realized she had wanted to leave right up until she learned about the future they would soon have together; when she finally realized her feelings for the fairy that now sat next her. Even if she made a complaint here and there…she never meant it. No, she didn't want to leave…and Puck was the reason.

"Until what..?" asked Puck, still confused.

"Until I saw the future." Sabrina said, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"But I thought the future was horrible, and not the good kind." He added, causing the ends of her mouth to twitch upwards, "I mean that's why you changed it."

Sabrina looked at Puck and sighed, "Not everything was that bad." She admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to its side, obviously curious.

"It's nothing, it probably changed by now." She murmured sadly resting her head on her arms.

"What?" Puck asked again.

"You're really nosey." Sabrina stated lifting her head glaring at the boy.

"You're changing the subject." Puck resorted, crossing his arms.

Sabrina sighed, realizing defeat, "I was married." She said, avoiding his gaze as she said it. She then chanced side-glance to Puck to see his eyebrows raised.

"Someone married you?" he asked, but surprising, not sarcastically. His voice cracked.

"Why?" Sabrina asked, taking advantaged of this opportunity to lift her moods, "_Jealous_?" she smirked as his face flushed a deep crimson.

"N-no! I was just surprised that anyone would be stupid enough to marry you!" he stuttered, trying to revive himself.

Sabrina laughed, "Now that's ironic!"

"What? Is he ugly or something?" Puck asked, _hopefully_.

"Oh no." Sabrina said, enjoying this very much, "He's very handsome." She said, blushing a bit as she said it.

Puck saw this and scoffed, "I bet he's not as handsome as me." He teased.

"Oh I wouldn't just say that." Sabrina said sincerely; inside laughing hysterically at the irony.

Puck gaped at her, "Who is it?! Don't tell me you marry some human!"

"You wanted me to marry an Everafter?" she asked concealing a grin as his blush deepened.

"N-no!"

"Well to tell you, the truth, I do." She said matter-of-factly smiling smugly. "The most handsome, devious, most evil one of them all, you could say he's the 'trickster king'." She said.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Puck turning to her aghast, "No one can out-thrown me!"

"I never said he did." She said placing her elbow on her knee and holding her head with it, watching the amusing play go deeper.

"What?" asked Puck flabbergasted, "You make no sense Grimm."

"Oh, I believe I do." She said smirking at the boy beside her, "Think about it. Put two and two together." She said with a grin.

Puck pondered for a moment, scrunching his face in deep concentration (Sabrina was shocked to just how seriously he took this matter), but in the end was no closer than before. Sabrina giggled, though it was not in her character.

"Would it help if I kissed him the next time I saw him?" she asked waiting for his reaction.

His face clearly said no, but he gave a curt nod indicating a yes nonetheless. "Okay." Sabrina said with a shrug, "You sure you won't mind."

"Why w-would-d I?" he asked, turning his face away from her stubbornly.

Sabrina smiled and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She watched as his jaw dropped and he turned to her, hand on the spot her lips touched him.

"I don't get it." He said and Sabrina rolled he eyes.

"You're really dull." She said sitting back against the door, and Puck gasped.

"You don't mean….! But….M-me?" he asked and Sabrina nodded.

"I had the same reaction." She said and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it was 'you're crazy, everafters don't grow up'…but whatever." She said with a shrug and Puck laughed.

He then froze. "I propose right?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Sabrina, "I wasn't able to ask much. I think so though."

"Good." Puck said, "The last thing I need is another Moth." He said, earning him a nice punch in the arm. "Oww!"

"That's the last time you ever compare me with…._her_!" she snarled.

"Yes _dear_." Puck grumbled and they stopped. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"So I can't leave." Sabrina said. "I'd like to see where the future takes us. I mean, we were happy, I want to feel that."

"Wow, you're a hopeless romantic." Puck snickered.

Sabrina scoffed, "I pour my heart out to you, basically tell you I'm in love with you, and _that's_ what you say?" she scowled.

Puck blushed, "You really mean that." He whispered.

"No Puck. I absolutely despise you. I mean, why on earth would I marry you otherwise?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Puck smirked and kissed her on the lips. As their first kiss, Sabrina was shocked, but still, again, it felt nice. They separated, this time though, Sabrina didn't slug him. Obviously Puck noticed this too, and started to chuckle.

"Oh and who said you could kiss me?" Sabrina resorted.

"I did." Puck said kissing her again. And for the first time, Sabrina kissed him back. Sabrina never felt anything like this before like this before. She suddenly had the urge to scream at the top of her lungs, but decided to keep kissing him instead.

Sabrina put her head on his shoulder after they separated, and together they sat in silence.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, placing his head on hers.

"I don't know." said Sabrina quietly. "If only there was a way me and Daphne _couldn't _leave…." She trailed off and gasped.

"What?" Puck asked taking his head off hers to look at her. She smiled at him.

"I have a plan."

X-xx-X

"I'd feel more comfortable if I knew what you were looking for." Puck said as he sat on the trampoline they had slept on not to long ago, watching Sabrina search through a pile of junk.

"What," Sabrina smirked looking at him, "afraid I might find your secret stash of some sort?"

"No, but it just feels weird." he said with a shrug.

"Well get used to it." Sabrina said looking back to the pile, "Aha!" she exclaimed as she jumped with joy.

Interested, Puck got up to see what Sabrina had found. "Got another pair of these?" she asked spinning around. Puck's smile grew as he looked at the object dangling from Sabrina's hand.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review!! Anonymous Reviews accepted!! But not flames! Opinions, yes, Flames, no.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everybody! Yes here it is, Chapter Two of Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing! I'd like to thank all of the fans (lol) who took their time to either respond to my little fanfic with a review or put this story on their favorite/alert list. I am flattered.

To the very popular subject, yes I am sorry that I rushed Sabrina and Puck's relationship. I am, myself, a fan of stories that lead to the relationship, and lose interest mostly if they get together during the story, but being the hypocrite I am...I did just that. I am sorry. But to justify my actions, the reason Sabrina was in a hurry to tell Puck was because she was forced to tell him, or have to live with the guilt of knowing she never told him,and being separated from him.

I'd just like to point out, this is actually a solution of summer, although i technically started this BEFORE summer, but revised it during, and boredom. I was actually surprised to see how popular this story became in such a sort while. Again, thank you. But sadly I fear this might be the last chapter for sometime. No, I am not giving up on this story, I know you'll make sure of that, but I start High School in two days, and I have been placed, not to brag, in many honors classes, and was told a great load of homework was to follow. Being tomorrow is my last day of freedom..no...yes, freedom, I apologize in advance for any delays in updating.

Now, thank you again for all the reviews and such, and I hope this chapter receives just as much as the other. If you know any other fans of The Sisters Grimm, please don't hesitate to tell them of this story. I repeat, I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. I enjoy all the opinions I can receive. So, in a way not to brag, (sigh) It's sounding a lot like that isn't it...please pass this around to any friends. I love meeting, in a sense, fellow fans of this series. Now to make a long authors note short (um...too late)...on with the story!!

* * *

Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing

Sabrina crept silently out of the room as Puck followed closely behind. Making sure to pass by her parents' room without disturbing them, she found herself taking short and light steps, but stopped dead in her tracks as she found a form huddled at the top of the steps, weeping silently.

"Daphne? What's wrong" Sabrina asked quickly. She made a move to fall to her side, but a familiar tug reminded her not to.

The younger girl sniffled, "What do you think Sabrina." she asked coolly turning her head to her elder sister. Sabrina knew then that their father had broken the news, she guessed, rather harshly, as well to her younger sister, "What do you want anyway," Daphne muttered, wiping her tears away with her shaking fist, "dad said he told you to pack." She added miserably.

"We're not leaving." She said, as a mischievous smile form on her lips.

Daphne turned to her, "Like we could make a difference." She pouted, but as she turned to her sister she saw the smile and gave it a questioning look before asking, "And anyway, since when did you want to stay here?" she asked eyeing her elder sister suspiciously as her grin grew. Daphne frowned, utterly confused.

"Oh, Sabrina said innocently, as Daphne tilted her head in confusion, her frown still plastered on her face, "hm….I'd have to say about the time I learned I was going to marry the Trickster King." She said with a wink and Puck smiled behind her.

Looking at his expression Daphne asked, "You _actually_ told him?" obviously surprised that Sabrina would actually, against her pride, tell Puck about the future. Sabrina nodded, but only after she threw a scowl in the direction of her younger sister, knowing the reason behind her tone.

"Well I can't very well leave my future husband, now, can I?" she asked indignantly.

Daphne smiled, and was about to put her fist in her mouth to conceal her excitement, but immediately stopped and frowned. "Unless you have a plan Sabrina, I don't think it'll make a difference." she said sadly, dropping her head slightly as she let out a sigh.

Sabrina laughed, "Now who said we didn't have a plan!?" she asked causing Daphne to raise her head.

Daphne looked at her sister in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Smiling, Sabina slowly brought out her wrist, tugging out Puck's as well. Together they were linked by a very familiar pair of handcuffs. Sabrina then reached into her pocket with her other hand, and withdrew an identical pair. Daphne's face burst in to a smile.

Sabrina kneeled down carefully, not to drag Puck down as well, and linked one cuff to Daphne's wrist, and the other cuff to the chain connecting her to Puck.

"Oh no," Sabrina said dramatically, "We seemed to be handcuffed to an Everafter!" she then made an exaggerated gasping sound, "And oh what's this!? Puck and I have misplaced the keys, how unfortunate! Whatever shall we do?" she exclaimed, smiling down at her younger sister as her eyes filled with joyful tears. Suddenly Sabrina found herself on the ground, being tightly squeezed by two arms as they wound their way around her waist.

"I think this is good a good enough reason for me..." Daphne murmured to her sister, "to forgive you…" she whispered as she looked up at her sister.

Sabrina smiled at her sister, squeezing her tightly in return and mumbled a soft "Thank you." into her hair.

X-xx-X

Instead of heading down to dinner, the trio, instead, remained upstairs in Puck's room. They weren't disturbed, to their surprise, or ordered to 'come down that instant. It wasn't until Sabrina concluded that the adults most likely thought they were packing, or rather making a fuss and pouting. Whichever the adults thought was true didn't bother the three of them, instead they took this period alone to their advantage, sitting happily on the trampoline eating ice-cream they got from the ice-cream truck located in the room together. Then, almost randomly, Daphne spoke up.

"Oh Sabrina!"

"Hm…? Sabrina asked, looking down at her sister, curious as to what the sudden exclamation was about.

"Now that you confessed and everything," Daphne said excitedly, causing the two to blush lightly; it still had to sink in a bit further to get comfortable at the idea, "can I be your flower girl!?" she asked bobbing on the trampoline.

Surprised by her sister's latest command, Sabrina smiled weekly, "A little early to think about this aren't we?" Sabrina asked nervously as Puck snickered behind her.

But the young girl seemed un-phased by her sibling's response, and continued licking her ice-cream. She then stopped and looked up at her sister her eyes gleaming, a look that scared Sabrina, "No! Your bridesmaid!" She exclaimed a smile plastered on her lip, but her smile only grew wider, "No," she breathed, "your maid of honor!" she squealed, gripping her ice-cream tightly. "Oh please! Please! Please! Please!!" she begged her older sister.

"All right!" Sabrina said, her heart beat increasingly, "But you do know the wedding not for a couple years." She said giving a small nervous laugh at her sister's antics.

"I know." The little girl said, smiling as she licked her multi-flavor ice-cream again.

"And what about you?" asked Sabrina looking over at Puck, with a smirk spreading on her face, knowing that she wasn't going down unless she dragged him down as well.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously, as if afraid of the answer he was about to receive.

"Best man." Sabrina said smirking at the facial expression he gave in response.

Puck, to be honest, looked horrified, so horrified in fact, you'd have thought Moth had entered the room (the mere thought sent a shiver down Sabrina's spine.), "I DON'T KNOW!" he flushed, gaping at Sabrina angrily for even thinking of that question. This time the girls snickered.

"Oh I know!" Daphne squealed, causing Puck's face to pale, "Barto!"

As this was said Sabrina burst out laughing, so hard, in fact, that her sides began to hurt. So, trying to keep herself from falling over, she clutched her shaking sides, but in the process dropped her strawberry ice-cream.

"Oh you think that's funny!?" Puck smirked, thinking of a comeback, "Why don't I just invite Moth while we're at it?" he said receiving death glare from Sabrina. What she didn't know, was he was hoping for that glare. While she was distracted, Puck took the opportunity to smear his vanilla ice-cream in her face. As the cold substance was smeared into her face, Sabrina let out a quick gasp.

"You're gonna pay for that boy!" she snarled as she wiped a glob of ice-cream off of her face.

"Oh really?" he smirked, raising a curious eyebrow to what her comeback could possibly be.

"Oh yes." She said, reflecting his smirked, and grabbed Daphne's top most flavor of ice-cream, which so happened to be chocolate, smearing it over his face.

"Just add a cherry and some whipped cream and you'd be a sundae." Sabrina smirked as she shared a look with him.

Before Daphne had a chance to know what was going on, both Puck and Sabrina smashed the remaining ice-cream in her face. She sat there silently dumbfounded by the shock then exclaimed happily,

"We match!" she giggled.

X-xx-X

Granny Relda sat up in her bed. It was 11:30 and still Daphne hadn't showed up. Although she was getting close to forgiving her sister, Daphne still slept with her grandmother since the incident. She quickly got out of her bed fearful that her son had silently taken them away during the night.

As she peered into Sabrina's room she felt as if her heart had jumped to her throat. She wasn't in bed either, and this worried her.

The last remaining hope relied on Puck. While walking down the hallway she felt as each step she took, the more her fears were realized, but as she crept silently into the boy's room her heart soared and relief spread throughout her old aging body. On the trampoline, there was not just one boy, but lay her granddaughters as well. Smiling as she shook her head slightly, she walked over she noticed two things very peculiar. The first, all three of the sleeping forms hair was wet. Frowning slightly, Relda eyed the ground and found, what she thought, was the source of their hair's state, ice-cream. She grinned and let out a soft chuckle knowing the trio didn't have the healthiest dinner, but sure did have an interesting one.

Before she turned to let them sleep, the second caught her eye. Just then Sabrina stirred.

"Granny?" she asked, rubbing her eye with her free hand.

"_Liebling _what's the meaning of this?" her grandmother murmured.

"Granny," Sabrina said firmly, "we don't want to leave. And we're staying here no matter what it takes."

Granny Relda smiled, but shook her head "whose idea was it?" Granny asked sitting down on the trampoline beside her granddaughter.

"Mine." Sabrina said as a pink tint arouse on her cheeks.

"Yours?" Granny asked raising her eyebrows in clear shock.

"I don't want to leave either." Sabrina mumbled avoiding the wise woman's gaze.

"But _liebling_…"

"I did," Sabrina said, answering her Granny's unfinished question, "But I don't anymore." She blushed a darker shade, "There's…there's something in the future I'd like to happen."

Granny looked at her granddaughter confused, but remained quiet, knowing it wasn't the time to ask.

"And Granny?" Sabrina asked again, looking into her eyes.

"Yes _libeling_?"

"I'm sorry." Sabrina sighed, "About…you know…when Mr. Can- I mean Mr. Clay" Sabrina said fixing her mistake, "….I didn't…"

"It's okay." Relda said, smiling lovingly at her granddaughter. "You should get some sleep." she said kissing her forehead softly.

"Night…" Sabrina whispered.

"Good Night _libeling._" Granny Relda said walking towards the door.

"And…thanks…" Sabrina said as she reached about midway. Granny smiled. '_Well, the girls have made up their mind'_, she thought, as she chuckled again, _'I do hope Henry knows what he is in for._' And with that, she closed the door, smiling to herself, wondering just how this whole mess was going to unfold.

X-xx-X

The next morning Sabrina woke early, very early. Maybe it was the silence that woke her up; they hadn't had much lately, ever since Henry had woken up. She quietly nudged Puck awake, knowing all too well they were both needed to wake the slumbering girl.

As soon as they roused Daphne at least half way from her sleep, trying to wake her fully up without the help of breakfast was unthinkable, they headed down for breakfast. When they came downstairs it was clear that nobody seemed to be up yet, that is, except Granny, who had assumed they'd have an early breakfast.

"Morning girls, Puck." she said sweetly, and, what seemed, a little more cheerfully than usual. As she placed their breakfasts down Sabrina told the others of her and Granny's little chat the previous night. It was then they decided it was best if they kept their linked hands under the table, so no one would suspect anything, well as little as could be helped. So they were forced to eat their food with only their free hands.

Remembering well how she had to eat when she was chained to Puck not too long ago, Sabrina didn't have as much as a hard time eating with her other hand, but Daphne on the other hand, needed help, _a lot _of it. So, instead of watching Daphne suffer, Sabrina started to feed her younger sister with her free hand.

About the time the three of them were done with their breakfasts, Uncle Jake came down in a huff.

"Morning Uncle Jake." Sabrina said brightly, feeding Daphne the remaining piece of egg left on her plate. Ruffling his heir with his hand, Uncle Jake looked at Sabrina for a while, not understanding the cause of her action, but after a brief moment his eyes widened in understanding.

"Now, whose idea was it this time?" he asked slyly, gazing at the trio with amusement, as he poured his coffee. And the three of them smirked.

"Why Uncle Jake, we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sabrina said sweetly, rousing her uncle's curiosity.

"'Brina?" he asked with a sly smile, "Didn't know you had it in ya." he said, snickering to himself.

Sabrina snorted, "Well, I learn from the best." She said with a smile, and Puck laughed.

"Okay, now who are you and what have you done with Sabrina Grimm?" Uncle Jake asked laughing.

"Oh my, it seems you've found me out, I am actually Moth in disguise." Sabrina said dramatically and Puck face paled.

Sabrina scoffed at his reaction to her joke. Realizing it was a joke, Puck's face regained its color, and possibly a few more shades of red, "What? Me not calling you 'love' every time I see you give it away?" Sabrina asked somewhat annoyed. Daphne snorted at her comment.

"I'd like to see that." She giggled and Sabrina kicked her leg under the table, throwing her a sour look.

"Yep that's the real Sabrina." Puck grumbled, sinking in his chair.

"You were hoping I wasn't?" Sabrina asked slyly.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Puck exclaimed, rising a little.

"Again?" Uncle Jake chuckled, thoroughly interested in the children's conversation.

"I'm not falling for that either!" Puck said throwing him a glare from across the table.

"Aww has Puck grown a brain cell?" Sabrina snickered, "Congrats, you've achieved what was thought to be impossible." She sneered.

"Well you said yes!" he snapped back.

"Well you asked!" Sabrina resorted.

"They're just like an old marred couple." Uncle Jake said.

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other for a brief second, and looked away, unnaturally quiet. But before Uncle Jake could push the matter further, someone came into the room, dropping the mood of the room from quite enjoyable, to an uncomfortable level.

"What with all the noise!?" snapped a very annoyed Henry Grimm as he came up to the table. "I thought I told you girls to pack."

The three stiffened, sharing nervous looks with one another.

"Henry," came another voice, this one softer and less harsh, as their mother came into the room, lifting the awkward fog around the room a bit, "They were just having breakfast, wasn't that right girls." She asked, the urgency obvious in her voice.

Slowly the girls nodded, and their mother smiled nervously "Now that the girls are done they can get their things." said Veronica, "Right girls." She pleaded.

Sabrina took a deep breath, she found herself shaking slightly, this was it, "No." she said.

X-xx-X

* * *

A/N: HA! Another cliffy! I'm sorry...i hate cliffhangers also, but I couldn't help it...I made no such promise. Well, mostly this chapters purpose was fro comic effect...I do hope it was evident...and not just in my mind. Please Read and Review. Anonymous and opinions accepted, flames no.

All flames will help strengthen the Master! Stop the Master at all costs!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Yes people, I am not dead! Yet me start off by saying that I am SOOOOOOOOOO(x1000) sorry that I haven't updated recently. Eh mix writers block with High School.....not a pretty image. Honestly, I should be working on my project right now (that is due tomorrow.) but, that can wait, you guys are more important! I am sorry to say that...well this story is almost over. It really hurts, well, because I have never gotten so much feedback for any of my stories. I'm sorry, but this was never intended to be a long story at all. I just made it because of the long wait for book seven (May 1st may never be father away!). I never expected this to be so popular. But worry not my fans! (Ego much?) I have a new story in my mind and wait for a Sneak Peek at the end of this chapter!

That aside, I have another thing to apologize for. I feel awful, making you wait so long and what do I give you, A SHORT chapter! I feel horrible. Yes it may seem long....but that's because this Author's Note is so damn looong!

I also would like to point out (for those who havn't already skipped my rambling to read the story) I kind of used a different writing style. Tell me how you like it. It's different so it could go either way at this point....well, now on with the (much awaited) story.

Mission: Stay in Ferryport Landing

_

* * *

_

_Sabrina and Puck looked at each other for a brief second, and looked away, unnaturally quiet. But before Uncle Jake could push the matter further, someone came into the room, dropping the mood of the room from quite enjoyable, to an uncomfortable level._

"_What with all the noise!?" snapped a very annoyed Henry Grimm as he came up to the table. "I thought I told you girls to pack."_

_The three stiffened, sharing nervous looks with one another._

"_Henry," came another voice, this one softer and less harsh, as their mother came into the room, lifting the awkward fog around the room a bit, "They were just having breakfast, wasn't that right girls." She asked, the urgency obvious in her voice._

_Slowly the girls nodded, and their mother smiled nervously "Now that the girls are done they can get their things." said Veronica, "Right girls." She pleaded._

_Sabrina took a deep breath, she found herself shaking slightly, this was it, "No." she said._

X-xx-X

The silence that followed was deadly.

Henry Grimm stood behind his daughters, who still sat at the table. His hands found Sabrina's shoulders and gripped them tightly; Sabrina merely hid the pain.

"Excuse me?" he asked coolly, bending down to meet is eldest daughter's head; Sabrina turned away. Still trembling, Sabrina clamped her teary eyes tightly as her father directed her head to his; not wanting to see his face. "Sabrina." he growled, "Get. Your. Things."

"No." Sabrina said bravely opening her eyes to glare at the man that called himself her father.

"Sabrina," Sabrina took a sharp breath as his grip tightened again, "I am your father."

"You can't make me!" Sabrina hissed, "You are no father of mine!"

The snap traveled through the room with a deathly silence.

Sabrina clasped her cheek with her palm; the sting of the slap still ringing on her skin. Everyone in the room remained silent and still.

"Sabrina!" Puck cried as he, with Daphne, rushed to her. Henry's angered eyes met the gleam of the metal.

Before the two had a chance to aid Sabrina, Henry grabbed his youngest daughters wrist, revealing it to the room.

His head sunk low, his body became rigid, his anger rose, and his grip tightened on the girl.

"Who's…idea…was…this?" he growled with a calm, yet terrifying manner.

No response.

"I said,…!" Henry continued, looking back up to his family, his eyes a deep red.

"Mine."

Henry's head snapped back into the direction of his eldest child. "Sabrina…!" he started warningly, but Sabrina seemed unfazed.

"You think I'm afraid?" she asked with a shaken laugh, "I've encountered giants, watched my family almost die before me. Almost got killed by a psycho fairy, because that thing," she said jerking her head to Puck; he let out a small laugh, "wouldn't marry her. I was dropped off of the empire state building, I was sent hurtling into the future and was forced to see everything fall apart. I battled the wolf head on, almost letting it consume me!" Sabrina was in hysterics. She turned to her father, "And I went through all that to get you awake." Sabrina paused, thinking of how to word what she was about to say in her mind, "No, I shouldn't be scared." She started rising from her seat; Henry's wide eyes darted to the red cheek that was starting to bruise back to her equally fierce eyes, "You should."

Henry stood there dumbly as his eldest daughter's words sank in, "Because," she continued harshly, "I may be regretting it."

The room, if possible, became more uncomfortable as Sabrina finished her speech, returning to her sister and Puck.

Kneeling down gently, she inspected her sister's wrist tenderly, "You okay?" she asked her sister with a smile that shook the entire room.

Sabrina had said the most hurtful, yet truthful, thing she could have said at the moment, and yet, seemed as if she was more concerned of her sister's well being. Sabrina had taken a giant leap; never before had her family seen her so mature.

"D-deep…" Puck managed to sputter out after the girl finished inspecting her sister for any wounds.

Sabrina's head perked up at the words and smiled to him. Puck just let out a nervous laugh, not knowing whether of not to be intrigued by this new Sabrina…or intimidated.

"Sabrina…"

It was her father's voice, though it had changed. He tried to sound angry, but his voice wavered, eliminating the intimidating nature of it.

Lifting herself up, Sabrina stood in front of her sister in a protecting manner.

"Sabrina." He tried again to sound stricter, but to no prevail. "This is _why _I don't want you here!" he pleaded, "Look at everything you've had to go through!"

"It was all worth it." She answered; her facial expression stone cold.

"H-how!?" he father exasperated.

"I met the family I never knew, I've grown to love them; depend on them." Sabrina stated.

Her father went to interrupt, but Sabrina continued, ignoring him, "And…." She mumbled, a blush finding its way onto her serious expression, "I…..I….." the rest she mumbled.

Daphne's eye lit up, "You admitted it." She smiled. Sabrina half smiled back down at her; that was only half true. She _had _admitted that she loved Puck, but had _anyone_ hear it? Not so much.

"But Sabrina," he father started, shaking off his confusion of what she had tried to say, "how can you…!?"

"_Father_," Sabrina said coolly, "You may be able to walk away from you're destiny, but I can't walk away from mine." Pausing at the irony of that statement, Sabrina continued, "But," she admitted openly, eyeing the floor as she did so, "I didn't always think that. If you had woken up a few months ago, I would've been all at it." she said with a sigh, "But _something_ has been keeping me back, like a, _stubborn_, thorn in my side." She said, emphasizing the 'stubborn'.

Puck snickered, "Glad to help."

Henry took a deep breath; everyone winced, "Sabrina…." He started hoarsely, walking towards the trio, Sabrina stepped back cautiously.

"Sabrina…." Her father started again, shaking in, not anger, but tears, "I am about to ask you something."

Sabrina stood still, willing him to continue.

"Sabrina, I want you to…..you to….leave this house." Her started uncomfortable.

"Henry Grimm!" Granny gasped, looking at her son aghast.

"Wait, mother, let me finish…" he said shakily. "I am not myself." He admitted. "I…I don't want you to get hurt…I….I know what I am asking you will endanger your life for tonight, but…..if you stay," he paused, "I…I'm afraid, that I, might do something far worse. Please," he begged, dropping to his knees, "I am not comfortable with you being thrown into this world, I will never be. But there is nothing I can do. Let me calm down!" he pleaded, "Let me grasp it! I am not ready to lose my daughter. I am not ready to be the cause."

Everyone was silent; Puck and Daphne looked at Sabrina waiting for an answer.

"On one condition." came her voice.

"Anything." Her father's head sank low.

"While I am gone…." She paused.

Henry looked up at her, his long daughter, let the more mature.

"_Grow up_." Sabrina meant it.

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest, I feel bad for Henry. I made him so EVIL! (Tear) Don't worry my dear Henry Grimm Fans, He redeems himself! (For those anti-Henry Fans....uh sorry you're out of luck).

Oh yeah the Sneak Peek!:

**Title: **Moth-be-Gone

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** (**K+**) or (**T**) (depending on language)

**Summary:**"Sabrina, you're crazy!" If you said that, she would agree. "Why are you helping her!?" "I don't know...." What happens when our favorite (not) Fairy comes to town!? Why is Sabrina acting so weird? Why is Moth here!? And who is Pixie? Andwhy does she look like Moth. PuckxSabrina/PuckxPixie (Ps:(Lol) there are NO OC's)

**A/N: **Yes, you can say that Iam obsessed with (hating) Moth. I am sure you are wondering, who is Pixie and how isn't she an OC? Why the hell is PuckxPixie a pairing. Don't worry our Puck never strays from his love. Raise more questions? (Yes.) Want to learn more? (Yes.) Then watch out for Moth-be-Gone. Tell me what you think!

Remember: Anonymous Reviews Excepted! Flames help strengthen the Master! Read and Review (Or I'll ship Moth to you're house) Why yes, I am that evil! Mwahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Before you begin, I feel it's my responsibility to personally apologize for the delay in updating. I would give you a list (and boy is it big) of my excuses, but I won't. You don't deserve that. You have waited a long time for this update and haven't lost faith in me; and for that I respect you. I again apopgize and hope that this chapter has indeed made it up to you. Thank You.

-Catherine D. (WizKid94)

Mission: Stay In Ferryport Landing.

* * *

"_On one condition." came her voice._

"_Anything." Her father's head sank low._

"_While I am gone…." She paused._

_Henry looked up at her, his young daughter, let the more mature._

"_Grow up__." Sabrina meant it._

Sabrina, to put it bluntly, felt weird. So much had happened so fast, taking off from one event to another in a fast blur. She had taken a stand to her father, a little harshly, but she stood up to him none-the-less. It had felt exhilarating, but in a way that nearly terrified her.

Supporting her weight on the tips of her toes, Sabrina extended her arm upwards, in an attempt to reach her backpack.

'_Why did I hang it up so high_?!' Sabrina cursed to herself, extending her arm as far it allowed. Sabrina let out a grunt of pure annoyance, as she narrowly missed the bag with the tips of her fingertips.

Feeling a swooning sensation in her stomach, Sabrina found herself face to face with the bag that was just out of reach. Whipping her head around frantically, she met a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Need help?" Puck asked smugly, his wings buzzing behind him, as he held Sabrina by the waist.

Ignoring the pounding of her heart, Sabrina grabbed the bag quickly, ignoring the fairy's devious smirk.

"I had it under control." Sabrina pouted stubbornly as Puck placed her back down on the ground.

Puck rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Yeah, _Sure_ looked like it to me." He agreed sarcastically.

Sabrina scowled at his sarcasm, folding her arms, and looking away childishly.

"I did so." Sabrina grumbled, wanting the last say in the matter.

Puck let out a chuckle as he folded his pink wings.

"So when are we leaving." He asked, taking the backpack from her hands and inspecting it nonchalantly.

Sabrina almost rolled her eyes, "I'll be done in a cou…." She froze instantly.

"Wait!" Sabrina growled, spinning around to meet the boy, "Who said _you're_ coming!?" she hissed, grabbing the bag from his hands.

Pucks face soured.

"You're NOT going alone." He growled.

"_You're _NOT going!" Sabrina retaliated.

"_Yes_, I am." Puck said, grabbing the bag again.

"_No_, you aren't!" Sabrina hissed, ripping the bag from his fingers.

A deadly silence came between the pair, making the atmosphere of the room uncomfortable; neither were intimidated.

A sigh came from the doorway, "Are you two _still_ fighting?!"

Sabrina glared at her sister as she entered the room.

"Will you ever get along?" Daphne sighed, "Even when you're together, you still fight. That is so NOT Punkrock……"

Sabrina ignored the blush rising at her cheeks. "There is no point in arguing, Puck." She said stubbornly, "I already made up my mind."

"So have I!" Puck growled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Daphne shook her head, growing tried of the constant 'Yes's and 'No's coming from the arguing couple, "At this rate, we'll never leave…." She said rolling her eyes.

Sabrina whipped around instantly, "Not you too!" she cried aghast.

"Not me what….?" Daphne asked innocently oblivious to the subject of the previous argument.

"You're not going!" Sabrina answered with a snap.

Daphne's jaw dropped, "What!?" she screeched. "Why not!?"

Sabrina's face paled as mental images passed through her head, "You….you just can't!" Sabrina screamed.

Daphne sniffed, "You just want to be alone with Puck!" she cried, turning away from her sister as she crossed her arms.

Sabrina's face flushed crimson, "That's not it!" she snapped, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Then why are you blushing!" Daphne screamed back.

"He's not going!" Sabrina roared.

"Yes I am!" Puck interrupted, his wings flapping angrily behind him.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!" Daphne and Puck chorused.

"You are not coming!"

"You're not going alone!"

"Just stop it! You are not going!"

"Get it strait; yes we ARE!"

"He asked ME to leave, not you!"

"We're in this together!"

"I won't let you go!"

"Watch me!"

The volumes of their voices escalated with each comeback, ringing through the halls, drawing the attention of a member of the house.

"It's loud in here….." a small voice said dreamily from the doorway.

The trio fell silent as Red made her way into the room.

"This is a very nice room Sabrina." She sighed, oblivious to the argument she had interrupted.

Sabrina looked helplessly at the young girl.

"Why are you talking so loud?" she asked innocently, "Are you having trouble hearing?"

Sabrina sighed, "No, those two are having trouble hearing," she said gesturing wordlessly to the other two, "They won't listen."

Red's face contorted in thought, "Do you think they know sign language. It might help…." She mused with a bright smile.

Puck's face became red, "Not like that!" he scowled, turning to Sabrina. "We are going with you whether you like it or not!" he growled.

"Going where?" Red asked obliviously.

"No you aren't!" Sabrina hissed, continuing the argument; ignoring Red.

"We're not going to let you wander through the woods alone Sabrina!" Daphne cried.

Red became interested, "Camping?" she asked, "I like camping, can I come too?"

"No!" Sabrina cried on the edge of hysterics, "NONE of you are coming!"

Red sighed, "What a shame I like camping…"

"Sabrina….." it was Puck's voice. "Just let us come…" he said, his voice softening a bit. "We're just worried about you."

Sabrina squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to give in to the argument, but knowing there was no point.

She sighed grimly , "Fine….." her grumbled hopelessly.

Red smiled, "I like camping." She repeated, and Sabrina looked at her; and for he first time in what felt like a long time; laughed.

X-xx-X

Briar Rose bit her lip as her face contorted; trying her best to hold back a laugh.

Her mind subconsciously wandered to the previous conversation she and Jacob had exchanged over the phone line.

"_Can I ask you a favor?" His voice asked over the phone; his nerves obvious._

"_What is it?" Briar asked instantly; knowing the tone in his voice._

"_It's Hank…" Jake sighed._

_Briar sighed, "What's wrong?" she asked._

"_He's..."_

"_He's what Jake?"_

"_He needs some time to think…Briar…I…uh, we…He asked for Sabrina to leave the house."_

_Briar gasped, "What!?" she cried angrily, "How could he…!?"_

_Jake sighed, "It's not like that….Hank…he's not a bad person…he's just…"_

"_He's just what Jacob?" Briar asked; her tone hard._

"_He's just..." Jake froze, trying to find the right words…"Difficult…" _

_Briar remained silent._

"_He'll come around," Jake added hastily at the silence, "He just needs a night to think it over."_

"_O…okay..." Briar sighed, "Where do I come in?" she asked._

_She could see his nervous smirk forming in her mind, "…Do you mind babysitting?" he asked with a chuckle._

Briar smiled warmly as she met the group in the front of their house.

"I see I have a _few_ _extra_ mouths to feed tonight." She giggled, looking at the others.

Daphne giggled, turning to Red as she smiled broadly. Puck snickered silently as Sabrina's face scowled.

Walking the group to her car, Briar Rose turned to Sabrina, "Three against one…" she murmured with a knowing smile, "That doesn't seem fair, now does it."

Sabrina sighed, "Tell me about it…." She muttered, glaring at the others.

Briar let out a laugh; this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, another chapter with my attemt at humor, I am sorry about that. I am also sorry how Red tured out to be (personality wise) like Luna Lovegood frm Harry Potter. I din't mean for that to happen, but it did.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and would like to name them all, but due to the fact that their are so many (which I had never expected to happen) I will thank you all now. Just the fact that all of you took you're time to respond to my story (wich I don't believe is THAT good) makes me feel happy. Thank you again.

I have a question for all of you and would like some feedback: Should I strecth this story by a chapter of two, dweling on the events that occur durring Sabrina and the gang's stay with Briar Rose? Or should I stay with the original storyline and reurn to Henry audomatically to redeem himself? I leave this dissision up to you due to the fact that YOU are the readers, and you are the one's who had to endure my procrastintion.

Thank you for staying with me, and please don't hesitate to leave review. I do enjoy them. I will ask again, please, no flames (though at the moment I probably derseve some mean words due to my absence, but I am human. i won't give you the sob story of my life; trust me you DON'T want to know it, but I already have crud going on in my life, I don't need it from one of the only places I can secape to.

Thank You

WizKid94


End file.
